Suas Cores
by Tayrine Batista
Summary: Fanfic para o projeto Em Tons da Sessão TG do forum 6v.


As sensações que tive quando você escrevia em meu diário, ao implorar por meu apoio eram as das mais variadas.

Pequena, _minha_ pequena. Como desejei que fosse tola, ingênua. Tive facilidade em manipulá-la, em usá-la e não tive remorso em momento algum. Remorso, é um sentimento inexistente para mim.

Não entendo _por que,_ naquele maldito dia que você veio escrever em meu diário, comecei a imaginá-la em cores.

Seus tons tão diferentes dos meus.

A primeira cor que te dei foi o vermelho.

Um tom de vermelho intenso, que demonstrava paixão por aqueles que estavam a sua volta, pelos seus amigos, familiares.

Um tom de vermelho claro que transmitia a coragem de sua casa e de seu coração.

Tão diferente dos meus tons de vermelho, Ginevra. Tão incompatíveis com minha alma.

Meus tons eram de vermelho sangue. Sangue dos não nascidos bruxos, tons de raiva da fragilidade humana.

Tons da violência que havia em minha sede de poder.

Pude ver tons de amarelo em seus sorrisos, fortes como raios de sol, trazendo calor para minha fria alma.

Claros como a riqueza de seu coração.

Brilhantes como a criatividade de seus sonhos.

Sobrepunham-se aos meus tons pálidos de amarelo.

Tons que demonstravam meu egoísmo, a certeza de minha superioridade.

Tons da minha inveja, da minha vergonha por não ser um sangue puro.

Sangue puro como você.

Percebi seus tons de laranja, um vermelho moderado que realçava sua juventude, sua alegria de criança.

O poder de suas amizades, que por mais que você não as visse, Ginevra, existiam, por mais que se sentisse sozinha e viesse até mim, a procura de amparo, seus verdadeiros _amigos_ estavam ali, apenas esperando que você os reconhece e me esquece em um tom desamparado do _seu_ laranja.

Pude ver o azul de sua esperança, quando vinha até mim, comentar o quão perto ficara de Potter aquele dia.

O azul de sua lealdade por sua família, sentimento que eu nunca seria capaz de sentir e que me deixava cego.

Percebi que meu azul era frio, calculista e acabara de ficar dependente do seu.

Vi meus tons de verde serem flagelados pelos seus.

Minha possessividade era despedaçada por seu espírito libertador.

Pelo encanto de sua infância.

Por suas imagens de menina, escrevendo em meu diário no parapeito da janela de seu dormitório.

Senti sua feminilidade desmanchar meus tons de rosa.

Seu espírito romântico esmagava minha luxúria, e me estimulava a ter sentimentos que nunca cogitei.

Quando menos percebi me afeiçoava à delicadeza de sua vida.

Seus sonhos tiravam toda a dignidade da minha decadente nobreza.

Sua fé na humanidade, e sua certeza na bondade humana me faziam pintar sua pele de lilás, um tom claro de roxo.

Quando menos percebi você implantava a dúvida naquela parte de alma com a qual desabafava.

Você deve imaginar, minha _Ginny_, como achei o branco em seu arco-íris, a junção de todas as cores...

Sua luz.

Sua pureza.

O Branco de sua vida encobria minha perfeição, meu branco sujo e frio.

Vi a estabilidade do marrom em seus olhos, a força para se firmar a realidade, uma realidade diferente da que eu lhe mostrava.

Te senti resistir ao meu poder. Minha pequena aprendera a ter cautela ao escrever em meu diário.

Quando achei que não poderia mais adicionar cores à sua tela, percebi sua generosidade, mesmo quando se isolava para escrever, você nunca deixou de ajudar alguém que necessitasse de seu apoio.

Ria internamente, adicionando-lhe os tons de cinza.

Meus tons refletiam independência. Diferentes dos seus, que se apoiavam desesperadamente em minhas palavras.

Achei que conseguiria submeter sua tenacidade à mim.

Conseguia te manter sob meu comando, nas não percebi que estava por um fio de perdê-la.

Percebi então que seus tons de dourados eram mais fortes que meus insignificantes tons de prata.

Os brilhos de nossas casas, tão opostas, tão distintos. Sua realeza ressaltou sobre a minha e acreditei que poderia enlouquecer.

Não percebi o momento em que os papéis se inverteram. Não percebi a hora que _você_ me tinha em suas mãos. Tom Marvolo Riddle não era mais o mesmo. Aquele pedaço de minha alma agora estava fraco e imprestável. Tudo por sua culpa. Você não percebeu, mas seu poder sobre mim era tão intenso que fui capaz de sentir.

Seus tons, sobrepostos aos meus, quase conseguiram me tornar humano.

**N.A.:** fanfic feita para o projeto Em Tons do fórum 6v, na cessão TG. Minha primeira fic TG, espero que gostem! Reviws me fazem vomitar arco-íris, e isso É BOM.


End file.
